As the world's population expands, so too does its need for energy. Increased energy consumption is needed to power mobile devices, vehicles and electronics, as well as to power the various industrial, commercial, transportation, and residential sectors. Indeed, the Global Energy Statistical Yearbook provided by Enerdata shows that the U.S. alone consumed 2,204 Mtoe of energy in 2016, while China consumed 3,123 Mtoe of energy. Yet the world's energy sources such as coal, oil and gas, to name a few, are finite. Furthermore, the increased use of these energy sources results in an increased production of noxious gases that contribute to global warming and adversely affect the environment. As such, renewable energy sources are needed.
Hydrogen (H2) is one such renewable energy source because hydrogen is abundantly available. There are several known methods for producing hydrogen. Some examples of these known methods include coal gasification, partial oxidation of oil, reformation of methane steam, and biomass gasification, to name a few. Although these methods can generate hydrogen, a significant disadvantage and limitation of each of these methods is the co-production of carbon dioxide, which is a regulated emission.
A more efficient method of generating hydrogen without also creating carbon dioxide is through the electrolysis of water. This method allows for the production of carbon free hydrogen and oxygen molecules. Electrolysis uses a direct electric current to drive an otherwise non-spontaneous chemical reaction. The voltage needed for electrolysis to occur is called the decomposition potential.
Current methods used to separate water into hydrogen and oxygen come with strong safety concerns. In at least one implementation, a mixture of hydrogen and oxygen remains present inside a catalyst chamber and throughout the system's tubing until the mixture is delivered to the point of combustion. This can result in dangerous ignitions inside the catalyst chamber.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and techniques for separating the gaseous hydrogen and oxygen mixture.